


So Bad, It's Good

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad movies, M/M, This was supposed to be silly and then feels got involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Akira makes his boyfriend watch a bad movie with him, this somehow leads to him and Ryuji having a moment.





	So Bad, It's Good

Ryuji Sakamoto loved Akira Kurusu. It took a lot of thinking on his part to realize it (along with some not-so subtle comments from Ann and Yusuke) but he really did.

But at the moment, Ryuji wondered if Akira really loved him back.

After all... who would subject their supposedly loved boyfriend to... to THIS!?

_"HE... HE KILLED THEM ALL! THIS IS TRULY A MONSTER'S WORK!"_

He groaned into his hands while Akira laughed his ass off over the movie's awful dialogue.

Now Ryuji would be the first to admit that his taste in movies ain't all that great. Give him some awesome fight scenes, a cheesy but still somehow cool one-liner, and maybe a car chase or two and he's happy. But he's still got standards dammit.

He briefly looks back at the tv to see the "hero" facing off against a group of... vampires? Zombies? Whatever, Ryuji didn't care anymore.

"Ya know dude, when you texted me saying you had a movie you wanted to watch with me, I was expecting it to be, I dunno, not bad!"

Akira turned to Ryuji and gave him that stupid ~~charming~~ smile of his.

"Would you have come over if I said "hey let's watch one of the worst movies ever!"?"

Instead of answering, Ryuji just pouts and looks away.

"Why are we watching this anyway?"

Ryuji was ready for any number of responses:

 **A. I watched this movie so you have to suffer with me**  
**B. I like teasing you**  
**C. It was a dare from Futaba**

What he wasn't ready for was Akira's actual response. Which was pausing the movie and letting out a sigh.

"I... first saw this movie with some friends in middle school. We kept hearing about how this was apparently one of the worst movies ever made so we decided that we had to see it for ourselves. We ended up loving it. It became bit of an in joke with us to quote the movie and try to reenact some of the scenes. Any time I made a new friend, I'd show it to them. See how long they'd last."

Akira smiled though Ryuji could tell there was a bit of sadness behind it.

"...None of those friends stuck by ya after you got arrested huh?"

The smile dropped and Akira started tugging at his bangs.

"...It wasn't that they didn't believe me just... I suppose they didn't want to deal with what people would say."

Ryuji kept himself from saying the first thing on his mind. He didn't think Akira would appreciate him calling his old friends a bunch of assholes (even though that's what they effin' are.) Instead he put his hand on Akira's.

"Well... ya don't gotta worry about that anymore. Ya got the Thieves, all of those other people you hang around with, and ya got me."

Akira responded with a warmer smile, "Thanks Ryuji."

The two of them sat like that for a few minutes before Akira finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to keep going? So far I've only shown this to Morgana, maybe you can beat his record."

"How long did he last?"

"Tapped out after half an hour and left me to watch the rest alone."

"And how far are we right now?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"...Turn it back on. Like hell I'm letting that cat beat me! And I ain't letting you watch this again by yourself either."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be for Fluff Bingo but I felt like it was too much of a stretch for the dialogue prompt and any attempts to put the prompt in felt forced so it became its own thing. *Shrug*
> 
> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
